1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to manual control devices, typically referred to as joysticks, for use in controlling a combat vehicle and, more particularly, to a reconfigurable control for a combat vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Manual control devices, typically referred to as joysticks, are used in various apparatus such as, for example, video games, heavy construction equipment, aircraft and combat vehicles to control and/or activate features and functions of the apparatus such as position, velocity and acceleration. Generally speaking, joysticks have a base and a shaft disposed in and extending from the base. The shaft has a handle at one end and components at an opposing end of the shaft that is disposed in the base. Buttons are mounted in the handle. When depressed, the buttons generate electrical signals for activating desired functions of the apparatus being controlled with the joystick. The components interact with one or more sensors located in the base such that movement of the shaft (e.g., displacement of the handle) is translated by the sensors into electrical signals for actuating a desired response from the apparatus.
Joysticks are typically customized to control a specific apparatus. As such, joysticks tend to be installed in an assembly that is mounted to a console of the apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,156, titled “AIR COMBAT COLLECTIVE CONTROL HEAD,” issued Dec. 5, 1995, to Courtland C. Bivens, III, et al. describes one such control. Another type of joystick assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,158, titled “DETACHABLE JOYSTICK HANDLE,” issued Mar. 4, 1997, to Wah L. Chan, which describes a handle that is detachably mounted to a shaft. For example, Chan describes a joystick assembly where it is possible to change one handle for a different sized or shaped handle, or a handle having a different number or array of function buttons. The disclosures of these U.S. patent documents are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
The inventors have realized a number of deficiencies in conventional joystick type controllers. For example, joysticks used with computer video games and construction equipment may not be suitable for use as a displacement control for combat fighting vehicles such as, for example, a tank or armored personnel carrier. Conventional joysticks are ill equipped to address harsh environmental conditions of combat wherein dust, dirt and other contaminates eventually invade the housing of conventional joysticks and render mechanical and electrical components of the controller inoperable. Additionally, conventional joystick assemblies are not adaptable for changing mission requirements. As such, entire control assemblies must be replaced to accommodate expanding mission requirements.
Accordingly, the inventors have realized that a need exists for a reconfigurable combat controller that reliably minimizes the effects of contamination of components of the controller and for a controller that can be reconfigured for expanded mission requirements.